This invention relates to American football kick-off tees and PAT""s. This specifically can be used with or without a PAT for field goal kicking and extra points.
Previous to this invention, a place-kicker either had to rely on another person to hold a football in position or would need to use a kick-off tee for field goals and extra points.
Using a kick-off tee for practicing field goals and extra points is no longer necessary. The placekicking practice holder fills this void. This tool can hold the football in position on the ground for professional football or on a PAT for college and high school levels.
A PAT is a square shape block made from rubber that a football is place upon for kicking field goals and extra points. Professionals can only use another person for holding a football in the right position on the ground. A kick-off tee would hold the ball above the ground, hence not in the right position.
For college and high school level football, a PAT can be used with-the place kicking practice holder to perfectly simulate field goals and extra points, by holding the football in the right position.
Without the place-kicking practice holder, place-kickers at the college and high school levels had no way to practice with a PAT, unless another person holds the ball on top of it. A person trying to simulate place-kicking without any help, could not use a PAT with a Kick-off tee. A person by themselves, could not even use the tool necessary without the placekicking practice holder. It also holds the ball on any football kicking tee during windy conditions.
The objects and advantages of the place-kicking practice holder is are:
(a) allows a professional place-kicker to practice field goals and extra points with the ball being held on the ground in the right position.
(b) allows college or high school level place-kickers to practice field goals and extra points with a PAT, thus having the ball in the right position.
(c) allows all levels of place-kickers to practice field goals and extra points without a kick-off tee.
(d) allows all levels of place kickers to practice field goals and extra points without the help of another person.
(e) is made of strong, durable pvc, cpvc, bolts, nuts, lock washers and is very durable,
(f) cap be adjusted to the use of a PAT or different ground surfaces just by pushing down or pulling up on the one-quarter inch, five inch long ground spikes.
(g) the tilt of the ball can be adjusted by moving the horizontal arm and elbow tip.
(h) sections of the place kicking practice holder easily slide apart so that it can be packed in a sport bag or suit case.
(i) for hard ground surfaces, the one-quarter inch spike bolts can be replaced with smaller three-sixteenth inch spike bolts.
(j) the one-quarter inch by five inch spike bolts work well on all ground surfaces it was tested on.
(k) For astro turf, the placekicking practice holder can be screwed to the surface.
(l) Will hold a football on any football tee during windy conditions.